This invention generally relates to devices for carrying a pair of skis. More specifically, invention relates to a device that can be balanced on user's shoulder for carrying a pair of skis therein so that skis are comfortably supported by the user's shoulder while being releasably retained within the device. In the disclosed embodiments, the device may be releasably and conveniently secured to the user's ankle for storage thereof while user is skiing.
Various devices for carrying skis and related equipment are known. While the prior art generally discloses such devices, the art does not disclose a lightweight and compact device which will releasably and firmly retain a pair of skis to allow the user to comfortably balance the skis on one of the user's shoulders, and which can be strapped around the user's ankle for storage thereof while is the user skiing.
The present invention overcomes the limitations of the prior art. The ski retaining device of the present invention provides a means for comfortably balancing a pair of skis on a user's shoulder. In the described embodiments, a U-shaped nesting portion is provided for holding a pair of skis therein. Locking clip portions are provided along the ends of the U-shaped nesting portion to releasably secure the skis therein. In a second embodiment, a retaining strap is also provided to span the open end of the nesting portion and to hold the skis more securely therein. The retaining device is dimensioned to rest comfortably on the user's shoulder and a securing strap is provided to releasably secure the device to the user's ankle or ski boot for convenient storage of the device while the user is skiing.
In use, the skis are inserted within the nesting portion and will rest on the user's shoulder and extend transversely across the user's collar bone. In the preferred embodiment, the device is manufactured with a lightweight and flexible material.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a ski retaining device for comfortably and conveniently carrying a pair of skis.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a ski retaining device which is dimensioned to rest comfortably on the user's shoulder.